1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging material with hologram-like image and the use of the packaging material.
2. Background Art
It is known to provide packaging materials or auxiliary packaging items—such as labels or sealing strips—with holograms as a non-falsifiable means or identifying the product source or as original closure. The production of holograms calls for specially selected materials that are treated in a series of manufacturing steps to yield the desired end product. Forms of packag-ing bearing holograms give consumers the impression that the contents of the packaging are of high quality. There are also many products that do not require an expensive hologram for protection against falsification, but which one would like to be able to make use of the quality-implication of the hologram on more cost favourable forms of packaging.